1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies, and particularly to a rapid self-error-check circuit of a computer power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
A general computer mainframe is installed with a power supply for supplying a steady and reliable voltage to the mainframe. However, current power supplies are often not so reliable. When a computer is shutdown or can not start up, the user often takes much time to find the defects necessary to be repaired. Moreover, many users take the computer for repair while just power supply has faults, but other components are operational.
If a computer can not be operated normally, a power supply is a first one to be detected. However, the fault of the power supply can not be detected from outer appearance. For example, if a plug is inserted into a receptacle while the fan of the power supply is usable, then the user determines that the power supply has no fault. This is incorrect. Moreover, if a computer can not be restarted, the user may consider that the power supply has fault. This is also an error concept, since there are many reasons which induce that a computer can not be restarted, for example, over voltage or over current of other components, protection mode of a power supply induced by an over voltage and over current protecting device.
Whether a power supply can be operated normally can not be determined from the operation of a fan of a power supply. It is also possible that the power supply has no fault, while the fan can not be operated. Therefore, to decide whether a power supply is normal is very important.
The fault of a power supply can be classified as one of exterior faults and interior faults. The former one can be detected from outer side without using any detector, for example by checking whether the output wire or terminal is loose or burned. The way for determining the interior fault is at first to detach a power supply from a computer mainframe. Then, proprietary devices, such as electronic loader, scope, etc., are used to measure all output voltage, current and signals. If they are in normal condition, the fault of the power supply can be not considered.
Some conditions which can not be detected by instruments are not within the scope of the present invention. However, these conditions have a little possibility of occurrence.